


Mawar Merah Yang Terakhir Untukmu

by L_mouss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, I AM SORRY, M/M, Post Civil War, birthday gift
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/L_mouss
Summary: Ini adalah kali terakhirnya Tony mengunjungi Steve.Hadiah Ulang Tahun buat mbak Atsui.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartoffangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartoffangirl/gifts).



> Berkas cerita ini berjudul, 'Hadiah ultah mbak desi, yang angst' di laptopku. So please heed the warning before you read this. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Mbak, maafkan telat sehari karena ketiduran (and i don't wanna ruin your birthday with angst)
> 
> The Avengers belong to Marvel, created by Stan Lee. I do not take any profit from this, I created this as an unprofited gift to my friend. Enjoy (That is if you enjoy Angst to be honest (or if you are a masochist like I am)).

Hari ini penting. Usianya hampir senja. Semuanya abu-abu. Tembok usang yang bersanding dengan pagar berduri senada dengan langit kelabu dan salju yang turun. Suasananya seperti membawa orang-orang ke alam lain.

Dia menapaki trotoar, tangan menggenggam batang segar mawar merah, dan mata menatap ke depan. Merah mawar itu semerah dasinya; satu-satunya aksesoris yang kontras dengan apa yang dia kenakan. Dia berhenti, menatap ke seberang jalan dari balik kacamatanya. Lalu dia menengadah ke atas, pandangan tegar mengarah ke langit kelabu yang mewakili suasana hatinya. Bunga salju satu dua berbaring di kacamatanya, perlahan meleleh dan membasahi lensa hitam itu.

Dua orang gadis yang melintas di belakangnya berhenti berjalan untuk menatap wajahnya. Mereka saling berbisik pertanyaan dan saling mendesak untuk menanyakannya langsung. Keputusan diambil, gadis cepol mendekatinya dan berucap ragu, “Halo, um ... apa anda Tony Stark?”

Dia menghembuskan udara lewat mulutnya. Berbalik menatap gadis tersebut sambil melepas kacamatanya. “Ya?”

Gadis itu meledak. Begitu juga temannya. Tapi pekikan mereka masih lebih terkontrol dibandingkan beberapa penggemar lain yang bertemu Tony di jalanan. “Ya Tuhan! Akhirnya bisa ketemu dengan seorang Ironman. Astaga! Aku pasti bermimpi. Tiffany, ini bukan mimpi kan? Ya Tuhan, Mr. Tony, aku―kami―penggemar terberatmu!” Gadis itu melompat-lompat kecil, dan begitu temannya berada di sampingnya, keduanya saling berpelukan dan menatap tak percaya padanya.

“Bisakah kami berfoto denganmu? Maaf jika kami tidak sopan, tapi kami tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Ironman petang begini. Beberapa foto saja. Kumohon.” Teman gadis yang pertama―Tiffany―berkata sambil merogoh isi tas kecil yang dibawanya.

Tony mengangguk. Senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya. Tapi jika orang yang mengenalnya lihat, mereka akan berkomentar tentang palsunya senyuman itu. Tak ada yang bisa mengubah betapa buruknya perasaan Tony hari ini.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya, kemudian mengerubuti kedua sisi Tony dan mengambil beberapa foto. Usai gadis itu menurunkan lengannya, Tony mundur selangkah. “Maaf Nona-nona, aku harus mengunjungi sebuah tempat dulu.”

Gadis yang pertama mengangguk kilat dan tersenyum. “Tentu Mr. Stark. Maaf kami merepotkanmu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.”

Tony menyebrang jalan. Di wajahnya ada senyuman getir. Betapa ironi kalimat terakhir gadis itu menghantamnya sekarang. Mereka lupa kejadian setahun yang lalu di hari ini. Tapi Tony tidak akan lupa, tangannya masih bau anyir sampai sekarang.

Dia melewati gerbang yang dihiasi tanaman berduri. Suasana berubah sepi, lebih sepi dari trotoar tadi. Kakinya menyusuri jalan yang terhubung langsung dengan gerbang. Berbelok sekali, lalu menyusuri bagian depan batu-batu tertanam yang digunakan sebagai markah. Dia berhenti di salah satu batu, mengelilinya hingga dia berhadapan dengan nisan tersebut.

Di atas tanah yang basah, ada sepucuk bunga lily putih segar. Tony memejamkan matanya, mengatur pernapasannya sambil merutuk dalam hati. Amarah membuncah dalam dadanya. Beraninya orang ini datang ke sini dan menawarkan dukanya! Dia tidak paham bahwa dialah penyebab semua kekacauan ini. Tony menggenggam erat batang mawar di tangannya.

Udara dingin dihembuskan dari mulutnya, mengepul putih layaknya kabut. Tony melemaskan genggamannya, kemudian membuka mata. Dia kemari untuk berduka, tak ada gunanya merutuk saat ini. Amarah saat ini hanya akan menguras energinya yang digunakan untuk sampai di kemari.

Tony menatap nama yang tergores di nisan tersebut. “Halo Steve,” mulainya sendu. Sesaat kemudian dia memejamkan matanya lagi. Ini tak semudah yang sering dia bayangkan dalam kepalanya. Skenario-skenario itu tak pernah menyertakan perasaannya. Tony membayangkannya sebagai sebuah rasa hormat bagi kawan lama, dan ucapan selamat tinggal karena dia siap untuk meninggalkan semua ini.

Namun dia tidak pernah memikirkan harus dengan apa dia memulainya. Dia meletakkan mawar itu di samping lily putih, dan duduk di tanah, tak acuh bila itu mengotori celananya. Matanya tak lagi bisa melihat nisan di depannya, jadi dia menjauhkan pandangannya.

“Aku masih marah, Steve. Aku masih marah karena kau berpihak padanya, bukan padaku. Setelah semua yang telah kita lakukan, kupikir kau―hahaha,” Tony tertawa tapi tak ada humor di tawanya. “Aku benar-benar membencimu Steve Rogers. Kau membuat sahabatku kehilangan kakinya, dan kau membuatku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi.”

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Tony memejamkan mata. Dia berharap semua mimpi buruk itu akan berhenti menghantuinya. Amarah di wajahnya saat berhadapan dengan Tony, semua darah di tangannya, senyum terakhir di bibir orang bodoh itu. Tony berdiri dan mengebaskan celananya.

“Tapi kau bertarung untuk apa yang kau yakini. Bahkan ketika itu berarti kau menyebabkan perang sipil dan kau harus mati, kau masih bertarung untuk itu. Kau selalu menjadi Captain America meski kau tak mengenakan kostum tersebut. Maafkan aku, Steve. Maaf karena kau harus berakhir seperti ini.”

_Maaf karena aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu._

Dia mendekati nisan di depannya, kemudian menyentuhnya. Dia mulai melangkah pergi. “Selamat tinggal Steve.”

Dia tidak menengok ke belakang. Langkahnya semakin jauh meninggalkan setengah hatinya di dalam tangan pasangannya; pria yang bersemayam enam kaki di bawah tanah.

End

**Author's Note:**

> So, cerita ini tentunya habis Civil war. Awalnya dibuat di otak untuk Clint/Tony setelah baca International Ironman dan CW 2, tapi dipikir-pikir jadi Steve/Tony aja (abis nulis ini saya kaget bisa nulis steve/tony hahahaha).
> 
> Sorry I give this as an angst opener to your birthday, but since CA:CW I think this is a little aproriate. (Kenyang feel dari kapal kita ya mba, #cry). Sorry gak taruh major character death karena gak ingin spoiler, tapi aku mikirnya juga karena Steve matinya satu tahun yang lalu jadi gak apa lah. :(


End file.
